


The Vision

by Firondoiel



Series: Recovery [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: The moment before Naboo where Obi-Wan makes the decision that will change everything.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Recovery [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862353
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	The Vision

**Author's Note:**

> The Recovery series is a collaborative effort by LuvEwan, happygiraffe, sanerontheinside, and me. 
> 
> This small vignette is a flashback to before the start of the series.  
> A longer update will be posted next Sunday, November 8th.

_Flashes of red._

_A scream of anguish and disbelief._

_Gentle fingers wiping away a tear._

_Sobs while clinging to the unnaturally still body._

_A promise._

_“Train him.”_

His eyes flew open. Panic pounded through every part of his being. He was still weeping, loudly punctuated with harsh gasping breaths. His hands had been so steady when he killed the Sith. The Force had flowed through him more strongly than ever before. There had been no doubt or fear in his mind. Nothing but the present moment. Only the duel. 

Now he can’t stop shaking as he tried to hold his master’s body tighter, but his arms closed around nothing but air. He shook his head. The room darkened and grew smaller. He wasn't on the floor of a plasma refinery anymore. He felt softness beneath him. He was sitting on the edge of a bunk. 

But his heart still slammed against his rib cage, fighting him when he attempted to ease it with the Force. _Gods_ , the hammering felt like it might kill him. 

Where was he? He had been on Naboo not ten seconds ago. Now he was too disoriented to take in much about his surroundings. He struggled to simply breathe. 

“Obi-Wan.”

He knew that voice. It had just faded into a death rattle in front of him.

“Obi-Wan, hear me.”

A familiar hand landed on his shoulder. The other one touched his cheek. A peace that was not his own poured into him, calming his racing heat and gradually allowing him to take deeper breaths. 

“Padawan.”

Piercing blue eyes stared at him, full of life and concern. His master knelt before him in the sleep quarters Obi-Wan had been granted on the queen’s ship to rest before the battle that awaited them on Naboo. 

He looked back at Qui-Gon helplessly. The intensity of his fear and grief must have escaped his shielding to bring his master to him like this. 

“Are you with me?” Qui-Gon slipped his fingers beneath Obi-Wan’s chin and lifted his head when he tried to look away. 

Obi-Wan nodded once, not trusting his voice just yet. 

“These nightmares are getting more frequent. You will report to the healers when we have returned to Coruscant.” Qui-Gon placed the back of his wrist against Obi-Wan’s forehead, but there was no fever, only sweat from the horror he had witnessed. 

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan replied softly. The words tasted bitter in his mouth, soured by the pain of loss. 

Qui-Gon’s lips pressed tightly together forming a displeased line. The tension from everything said on Coruscant hung between them. But the worry in Qui-Gon’s eyes soothed some of the ragged hurt inside Obi-Wan. 

There was silence.

Qui-Gon abruptly stood. “You have time before we reach Naboo. You should meditate to clear your mind, then rest if you can. Call upon me for a sleep suggestion if you need it.” 

Obi-Wan couldn't speak again. The word ‘Master’ lodged in his throat, so he only nodded. 

Qui-Gon studied him for a moment, but said nothing. He brushed his fingers over Obi-Wan’s hair, lingering over the start of his braid. Then he withdrew his hand and turned away.

Obi-Wan watched his master’s back as he left. The broad shoulders were confident and strong, but Obi-Wan knew that they sheltered a compassionate and tender heart, already splintered and repaired too many times. He almost called him back, but he didn't allow himself. Qui-Gon could never know what he planned to do. 

When the door closed behind Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan settled himself into a meditation pose on the floor. He dud require focus, but not for the reason Qui-Gon believed. Once they landed, he would need to set things right with his master. The pain of Qui-Gon abandoning him before the Council no longer mattered. He would be the one to apologize so they could go into the battle with no ill will between them. 

Because Obi-Wan knew that these were not nightmares, but visions. He replayed them again in his mind, studying every detail. Every move. He had to know them by heart before they reached Naboo because the visions had shown him the future that waited for them there. 

And he was going to change it.


End file.
